Caring
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress is invited to Po's party, but she doesn't go, leaving a panda upset. Why was she not there? And how will that affect Po? Mother's day fanfic, because they always care about us! Enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **Hey! Thanks for all your reviews for the other chapter and the story! Glad you liked them. This is another one I came up with, ENJOY! Also, this is dedicated towards my mom, since I celebrate Mothers day today, Love her! Of course, she doesn't know about my fanfiction stuff, but is the thought that counts. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **"H** ey Tigress" Po greeted with a smile. He was excited. Even more than usual. His dad had planned a party for his birthday. Well, it was more of a gathering. There would be his friends and family and, of course, there was gonna be food. And Po was making sure every single one of his friends was going to his party. Even Zeng and Master Shifu.

Not to mention he was excited about presents, yes he knows that they are not important, but whoever doesn't give a single thought about it, is lying. Anyway, he was hoping, someone would get him that cool sword he saw the other day. Or at least some money so he could afford it, because it was quite expensive.

"Hey Po. Can I help you with something?" Tigress asked as she was cleaning up the Training Hall. Po shook his head and smile.

"Well, you know my birthday is gonna be celebrated tomorrow, so I was hoping you would go, the rest of the five are going, but I was kind of hoping for you too" Po said, his cheeks growing red, and twiddling with his fingers. Truth to be told, he had a little crush on her. Actually, a MASSIVE crush on her.

Tigress gave him a smile, yet, guilt was burning up inside her.

"I uhhh, I would be honored" she finally said. Po smiled, the biggest grin she had ever seen on her life and ran towards the exit. Once he was out of sight, she sighed.

She didn't wanted to disappoint him. But she couldn't go. Why, you ask? Because of that sword. She knew Po loved it, he wanted it, but it was expensive. And none of the five noticed the desire Po had for that object. Only her. And she was determined to get it. No matter what.

And so, she started working shifts in different businesses, from selling fruits to a guard in Chor Gorm. She got paid really well. Right now, she was being a guard. She took the job at night, when no one noticed her absence. And she was only one shift away from having enough for that sword. With the money she had saved, the sword would be hers that night. Unfortunately, Po planned his party that night too...

But she made her decision. She was gonna get that sword and give it to Po. The thing is, time was not on her side. Po wasn't the only one with eyes on the sword, but her being Master Tigress, the owner gave her a priority and a deadline for the money.

She frowned. But she was gonna get that sword. And Po would understand.

 **The Next day At the Party...**

Po was happily eating the cake his dad cooked for him. It was chocolate. His favorite. But somehow he was missing something. Or someone. ...

He searched around the room, but Tigress wasn't there. Nope. The rest of the five were, but no sign of Tigress. She had told him she was gonna come...kind of, so why wasn't she here?

Then he felt something he hadn't feel often. Anger. He was mad at the feline. How could she simply ditch him?! On his party?! She didn't have anything to do, so she basically showed that training was more important than him. He didn't know what to think of her. His idol since he could remember. Not anymore.

He enjoyed the rest of the party, the presents, the food. But no sword and no Tigress. Only a flame on his heart.

 **The next morning. ...**

The gong rang and everyone woke up. There was Tigress, looking as if nothing happened yesterday. She was excited that Po was gonna get her present today. But the panda couldn't say the same.

They all walked to the kitchen. Tigress was the last one to enter since she went back to her room to grab the package. But when she came back inside, a panda was waiting for her.

"Oh, so you did decided to show up for breakfast" he grumbled. Tigress kept a straight face. The rest were watching what was going on. Po was never upset. Much less with Tigress.

"I can explain" she answered. She looked briefly to her hands that where behind her back, holding the sword that was wrapped up in red paper, decorated by golden dragons.

"Oh, no need for that. I know exactly why, you are just a selfish brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself and Kung fu of course. No wonder people don't want you! You detach yourself from everyone who tries coming close to you"

"Po! Thats enough" Viper whispered. She and the others were watching from their seats.

"No. She needs to hear this. To think I wanted you to like me! I wanted so bad to impress you! But now I understand that you are just too cold to warm up to someone, isn't that right, kitty?" Tigress was speechless. To think Po thought that of her was unbearable. And it hurt as she didn't imagine it would. But calling her 'kitty' was another level. One he shouldn't have gone to.

"What did you just call me?" She snarled, stepping closer. Challenging him. Po returned the same glare.

"Guys, stop" This time it was Crane..

"I called you Kitty, got a problem with that? " Po mocked her. Tigress glared at him and she just got into her straight posture.

"And to think I was gonna give you this!" she slammed the present into the table, but she was careful not to break it,

"Why do I even try?! Because after all, I'm just too cold, right? Because I just wanted to stay up every single night working, and I loved to wake up with barely enough energy, yet pretend that I was fine. Because all that would benefit me, and only me." She answered sarcastically.

"And why did I even cared to buy you a present because it holds no meaning whatsoever. It just comes from someone who can't feel. Isn't that right?" she stared right into his eyes, which were now filled with shame. And with that being said she stormed off the room. Not directing another word towards anyone. Her voice was breaking, everyone could hear it, but she didn't show it. Much less admit that she was beyond broken.

Po was being consumed by his guilt and shame. How could he had said that? And to Tigress? The perosn he cared about the most? She didn't deserve it. Yet he said it without any hesitation. Tigress wasn't selfish, so why did he say she was? And to make it worse, she had actually thought about him, given him something.

"Way to go Po" crane muttered, only to receive a harsh glare from Viper.

"Why don't you open it Po?" She suggested. Po gulped. He took the package, and with one look to the wrapping paper, he knew Tigress spend quite a lot of effort into this. Which only let the shame burn brighter.

He started to unwrap it, and when he was done, he was shocked. It was that sword. The one he wanted. The one that was too expensive. ..the one Tigress worked so hard to get, only for him.

There was a note too...

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be at the party Po. I wish I could have, but I just need to work this night to have enough to buy you this. I know you wanted it. So I hope you like it!_

 _I wish you the best of the best. Happiness, Love, and Peace. Everything you have bought back into my life. I hope this shows just a tiny part of the great admiration I have harvested for you._

 _Happy Birthday._

 _Love,_

 _Tigress._

Yes. He was a huge jerk. Poor Tigress. She had worked so hard for this, only to get a cold tantrum from him...

"I have to go fix this" he muttered. He left the sword and the note and ran to the Ironwood forest, where he expected her to be at. A thing kept infiltrating his mind though...'love Tigress'... 'happiness, love, peace" ...'what you bought back into my life" ... did _ **THAT**_ mean, she liked him?

If it did, then he was such a jerk and she wouldn't even look at him ever again. But he still ran towards the forest. He saw her punching the tress with strength that made them rumble.

'Ungrateful panda" he heard her muttered as she threw the punch to the tree.

"Thinks I don't care, pfft" she hit it again.

"I could have spend that money to buy other stuff, but noo" Po shook his head, he took a step towards her, but stepped on a branch.

"What do you want, panda?" She asked roughly. Po just gulped.

"I wanted to apologize" he replied in a low tone.

"Oh, I see you opened the present then" She continued to punch, not even looking in his direction.

"I did... thank you" he was walking on a thin line...She didn't answer.

"Glad you liked it then" she said after a while. Po shuffled his weight between his feet. He then took a deep breath.

"But what did you mean by the note? " Tigress seem to tense up.

"Damn, I was supposed to take that out" she mumbled.

"Nothing at all" po smiled.

"You sure? " he insisted with a smug smile. Tigress turned around with a frown on her face, her hands to her sides.

"Po, you are in no position to interrogate me. Did you forgot the words you said 10 minutes ago? Because I didn't" Po felt the pain return to his chest.

"I know. That was very rude of me. I am sorry Tigress" he said softly. But tigress didn't even flinched at his heartfelt apology.

"Why don't you just yell at me? I would feel a whole lot better if you did!" Po said after another minute of silence.

"You would feel better? Now who's the selfish one?" Tigress said, rolling her eyes and resting her paws on her hips. Po just frowned.

"Dammit Tigress! I'm just trying to apologize to you! What else do you want me to say?!" Po yelled. Tigress let her pain be seen through her eyes. And this time, Po actually paid attention to it.

"Tell me, how much of that did you mean?"

"Of what?" Tigress gave him a stern look, which made Po Remember why he was here in the first place.

"Nothing"

"Po, you said it to my face. That took guts, and you wouldn't have said that if it was all a lie" Tigress explained. Po sighed.

"I was just mad at you Tigress. I really wanted you to come, because, well, you know. So when you didn't show up, I guess I felt betrayed. That you chose training over me"

"You thought I stayed to train?" Tigress said, breaking a small grin. Po chuckled at his own silly assumption. He nodded. Tigress put a paw over his shoulder.

"I may not be one very social person, but I think you know me better than that" she said, looking into his green eyes. She even gave him a small, sensitive smile.

"So we are good?" Tigress nodded and let go.

"Why did my presence meant so much to you, though? I doubt you would have reacted that way with any of the five" Tigress mentioned as they started making their way back.

"Ummm, it's nothing. Just...stuff" Tigress raised an eyebrow, and stopped.

"I still want to know" she added. Po played with his fingers.

"Did you meant what you said in the note?" Tigress got confused,

"How does that relate to my question?"

"Just answer"

"Yes" she responded. Po prayed that he was right with his conclusion, if not, then he would be dead. He took a deep breath and planted his lips on the feline's. Tigress didn't parted, but it took her a couple of seconds to get used to the sensation. It wasnt until Po hold her by the waist, that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

When they broke the kiss, they just look at each other. Po smiled and kissed her on the cheek this time,

"Because I love you" Tigress grinned, and pulled the panda close to her again. She caressed his lips with her own, not minding how close their bodies were. They rested their foreheads against each other,

"Thanks" Po whispered to her ear,

"For what?" Po gave her a quick peck,

"For the best present ever" She rolled her eyes at his response, but nonetheless, she let her heart warm up to the panda.

 **so, did you liked it? Was it good? Review and Happy Mother's day!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
